Striptease Oneshoot
by Arlette Blacklen
Summary: Renesmee es una joven que decide trabajar como “striper” para un club nocturno, con el fin de pagar sus estudios universitarios. Pronto recibirá un pedido especial que le dará un giro de 180º a su vida...


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer_

**StripTease**

Salí del "escenario" y me dirigí hacia mi camerino, había terminado mi turno y estaba agotada, era mi primera semana con este nuevo trabajo, si así se le podía llamar, ya que para mí era un sacrificio enorme, me daba muchísima pena, pero necesitaba el dinero con urgencia si quería comenzar mi carrera pronto, ya había sido animada a tomarlo dado que presentaba las "características físicas" necesarias y decidí hacer el casting, así fue como inicié mi faena como bailarina exótica… contacté al dueño del club y él quedó encantado conmigo, dijo que mi aparente "inocencia" atraería mucho al público, a pesar de que tenía más de veintiuno, seguía pareciendo de diecisiete o dieciocho. Llegué al camerino y comencé a cambiarme, estaba casi lista para salir cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta. Me dirigí a abrirla…

_**Disculpe, usted es "Amara" cierto? –**_ preguntó un joven de tez morena y cabello negro azabache corto, ese era mi "nombre artístico", por así decirlo.

_**Sí, soy yo, si vienes por un privado, lo lamento, debes hablar primero con mi jefa, está en la última puerta –**_ expliqué amablemente, el chico se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

_**No vengo por un privado, vengo a hacerle una propuesta –**_ expresó el chico tímidamente.

_**Lo lamento cariño, pero no estoy interesada en casarme todavía –**_ bromeé intentando que perdiera el miedo.

_**No es eso tampoco –**_ dijo entre risas _**– quisiera saber si estaría dispuesta a hacer un trabajo a domicilio –**_ explicó un poco más tranquilo.

_**Trabajo a domicilio? –**_ me puse nerviosa _**– de que tipo de trabajo estás hablando? -**_ nunca había hecho algo más aparte de bailar en tarima…

_**Es que tengo un amigo que cumple años mañana y mis amigos y yo queríamos hacerle una fiesta algo divertida… así que pensamos en contratar una bailarina, estarías interesada en aceptar nuestra propuesta, prometo que pagaremos muy bien –**_ explicó el chico, la verdad parecía muy joven, podría apenas alcanzar la mayoría de edad igual que yo, su sonrisa y su rostro eran muy bellos… _**- simplemente necesitamos que hagas lo mismo que hiciste hoy en el escenario –**_ expresó.

_**No estoy segura, nunca he hecho un trabajo de ese tipo –**_ confesé avergonzada, no consideraba tener la experiencia o seguridad suficiente para bailar en un sitio que no fuera el club.

_**No te preocupes, no es mucho lo que pedimos –**_ dijo el chico hurgando en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón _**– además, acá tengo la primera parte del pago –**_ expresó entregándome un gran fajo de billetes, no conté cuanto era pero ciertamente se trataba de mucho dinero, la universidad, fue lo primero que pensé, este trabajo lo había tomado solamente para conseguir el dinero necesario para comenzar mi carrera de Diseño Gráfico, sonreí abiertamente, esto era lo que estaba esperando…

_**Entonces, eso es un sí? –**_ expresó el chico mirando mi gran sonrisa…

_**Creo que sí – **_expresé mirando el fajo de billetes, este era un gran avance para mi fondo de la universidad.

_**Entonces paso por ti mañana a las seis treinta te parece? –**_ preguntó el chico sacando un papel de uno de sus bolsillos _**– éste es mi número, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes de llamarme ok –**_ dijo entregándome el papel.

_**Está bien, a esa hora entonces, acá estaré –**_ le dije mientras lo vi retirarse, miré el papel y noté que solamente tenía el número telefónico _**– Oye! No tengo tu nombre! –**_ grité, el chico volteó y sonrió…

_**Que idiota! –**_ expresó golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano _**– lo siento, mi nombre es Seth –**_gritó alejándose.

_**Set –**_ repetí mentalmente…

…

Eran las seis y ya estaba lista, me coloqué mi traje de baile, yo hacía de muñequita así que usaba un vestido blanco miniatura con encajes y vuelos en color rosa pálido, ligueros, medias de red y medias hasta la rodilla blancas, y unas botas rosa pálido, mi lencería era del mismo tono rosa con encajes en blanco, muy tierna, peiné mis rizos con dos coletas y coloqué una cinta rosa en cada una. Mi maquillaje era sencillo ya que mi "rubor natural" me evitaba tener que utilizar maquillaje, un poco de máscara negra y labial y estaba lista. Me coloqué mi gran abrigo negro para cubrir el disfraz y me dirigía hacia el sofá cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

_**Buenas noches! –**_ saludó Seth alegremente _**– estás lista?**_

_**Sí, lo estoy –**_ contesté nerviosamente tomando el CD de la mesa.

_**Vamos entonces –**_ expresó exaltado.

Salimos del club y me dirigió hacia un automóvil negro bastante lujoso, ciertamente era modelo del año, subimos y nos dirigimos hacia un edificio de departamentos a las afueras de la cuidad, nos dirigimos hasta el cuarto piso, entramos al departamento, dentro habían cuatro chicos más, todos de tez morena y cabello negro, algunos mas corpulentos que otros, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, yo sola en una habitación con cinco hombres… esto era una locura…

_**Hombre al fin llegas –**_ expresó el que parecía de mayor edad.

_**Lamento el retraso –**_ expresó Seth.

_**Entonces ella es Amara -**_ expresó otro de los chicos acercándose y ofreciéndome su mano _**– mi nombre es Paul –**_ musito sensualmente, inconcientemente dí un paso atrás…

_**Tranquila, no soy lobo, no voy a morderte –**_ espetó el chico _**– bueno… no muy fuerte **_– reí por lo bajo.

_**Mucho gusto! –**_ expresé tomando su mano.

_**Deja de hacerte el galán Paul, ella es para Jake –**_ dijo Seth alejándome de él… Jake?, así se llamaba el celebrado, que, como me lo esperaba seguramente no estaba entre los presentes.

_**Solamente estoy siendo cortés**_ – expresó guiñeándome un ojo.

_**Bueno bueno, rápidamente –**_ expresó Seth rodeándome con su brazo por los hombros _**- ya conociste a Paul el galán, éste amargado es Sam –**_ señaló al que parecía mayor _**– y ellos son Quil y Embry – **_explicó señalando a los otros dos.

_**Mucho gusto! –**_ dijeron al unísono, yo me limité a saludar con la mano. Seth me indicó que me escondiera una de las habitaciones hasta que llegara el celebrado, le entregué el CD y le indiqué que me avisara cuando salir. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me senté sobre la cama, los nervios me comían, era como la primera vez que salí a bailar, mi corazón acelerado, mis piernas hechas gelatina… suspiré profundamente e intenté relajarme.

_**Sorpresa!!! –**_ escuché fuera, el celebrado había hecho su aparición, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que yo hiciera mi entrada.

_**Chicos!, no debieron molestarse –**_ expresó una voz varonil y seductora.

_**Bah!, patrañas!, te lo mereces hermano –**_ expresó Seth.

Escuché claramente mientras reían y bromeaban, pasó aproximadamente hora y media entre chistes y confidencias masculinas, algunas graciosas… otras un tanto vergonzosas, reí por lo bajo.

_**Bueno hermano, te tenemos una pequeña sorpresa…**_ - esa era mi señal, sabía perfectamente que se refería a mi.

_**De que hablas Seth? – **_musitó el celebrado, me levanté de la cama y me quité mi abrigo, inspiré profundo, me acerqué a la puerta, quité el seguro y apagué la luz. Tocaron dos veces y la puerta se entre abrió.

_**Estás lista? –**_ murmuró Seth buscándome en la oscuridad.

_**Sí lo estoy, solamente reproduce la pista tres del CD –**_ indiqué bajito.

_**De Acuerdo, mi amigo estará en un sofá justo en frente de esta puerta, su nombre es Jacob Black, por aquello de que quieras hablarle – **_dijo guiñeándome un ojo y se fue.

_**Ven acá Jake, tranquilo, no te vamos a matar o algo parecido –**_ expresó Paul entre risas.

_**De acuerdo de acuerdo –**_ se rindió el cumpleañero.

Tragué saliva y coloqué mi mano en la perilla de la puerta lista para salir. Cinco segundos y comenzó a sonar mi canción, **Black Velvet de Alannah Myles**, mi tema favorito. Abrí la puerta de golpe y salí de la oscuridad caminando sensualmente, todos gritaron exceptuando al festejado, levanté lentamente la vista y miré al cumpleañero, sólo una palabra cruzó mi mente… Perfecto!, eso era el hombre que tenía en frente, intenté no perder el hilo del show… comencé a mover mis caderas de un lado al otro lentamente al ritmo de la canción y a acariciar mis piernas con mis manos, miré fijamente a aquel bello hombre y lo vi tragar en seco, tuve que contenerme para no reírme, sus ojos estaban como platos y me miraba de arriba abajo, olvidé por completo que estaban sus amigos y me enfoqué solamente en él, de todos modos el era el celebrado… dí un paso más al frente y dí algunas vueltas moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la canción, bajé lentamente siguiendo el mismo patrón de movimientos, seguí bailando mientras me acercaba a el hasta estar justo en frente, él desvió su mirada hacia mi bajo vientre y la dejó ahí, sus mejillas reflejaban un hermoso tono carmesí, no supe si era por vergüenza o por el exceso de licor ingerido. Coloqué mi pié izquierdo en su asiento justo entre sus piernas, tomé su barbilla y lo obligué a mirarme…

_**Hola… -**_ empecé sensualmente _**– es usted Jacob Black? –**_ pregunté haciendo carita inocente…

_**Eh… s…si… soy yo –**_ expresó el hombre entrecortadamente con lo ojos como platos mirándome de arriba abajo.

_**Es un enorme placer conocerte Jaky…, te puedo decir Jaky? –**_ pregunté haciendo un puchero.

_**No!… eh… sí, perdón… no hay problema – **_pronunciaba con dificultad lo cual me inspiró confianza, por lo menos él parecía estar más nervioso que yo, escuché a sus amigos reír a carcajadas, yo reí por lo bajo.

_**Jaky, podrías hacerme un favor –**_ expresé acariciando su rostro, estaba ardiendo, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se acaloraba con sólo el contacto de mis dedos en su mejilla _**– éste liguero me queda algo ajustado, podrías ayudarme a quitarlo? –**_ pregunté con carita de inocente, esto se me daba mejor de lo que esperaba.

_**C…claro –**_ contestó mirando el ligero, lo examinó con la vista minuciosamente…

_**Sólo debes tirar ligeramente de ésta prensilla –**_ indiqué señalando el cierre, lo quitó sin dificultad y subí mi otro pie para que repitiera el proceso con el otro liguero.

_**Gracias! –**_ expresé… acerqué mi rostro lentamente al suyo quedando a escasos centímetros nuestros labios, giré mi rostro un poco hacia la derecha y besé la comisura de sus labios, el gimió bajito, lo suficiente para que sólo lo escuchara yo, esa acción suya me calentó por completo, deseé por un momento lanzarme sobre él y arrancarle toda la ropa… que me estaba pasando, yo nunca me comportaba de esta manera, que tenía este moreno que me hacía estar al borde de la locura?

_**Con gusto! –**_ espetó un poco más calmado.

_**No quieres que yo te ayude con las botas? –**_ pregunto Paul, lo miré y Seth le dio un codazo por las costillas, todos rieron…

_**Continúa -**_ me indicó Seth

_**Sabes?, siento algo apretado éste vestido, me ayudarías a desabrocharlo? –**_ pregunté girándome un poco.

_**Por qué no – **_dijo Jacob tomándome de las caderas y girándome completamente, el contacto de sus manos ardientes en mi piel me provocó un hormigueo por toda la espina dorsal, mi piel se puso chinita y Jacob rió por lo bajo, debía tener más autocontrol o perdería el control de la situación.

_**Te lo agradezco –**_ dije girándome para quedar frente a él nuevamente, comencé a bajar mi vestido dejando entre ver mis hombros, dí dos pasos hacía atrás y comencé a bailar de nuevo bajando mi vestidito lentamente, me miró con lujuria viva en los ojos y yo me sentí sonrojar, demonios!, ni cuando estaba en el club me pasaban estas cosas, desde cuando mi cuerpo reaccionaba así?. Saqué cada uno de los brazos del traje pero no lo bajé más, mi sostén quedó al descubierto y los hombres presentes me miraron lujuriosos, exceptuando a Seth que me miraba serio, esto se iba a salir de control si no hacía algo pronto…

_**Muchachos… podrían brindarnos a Jaky y a mí un poco de privacidad? –**_ pregunté haciendo un puchero, Jacob me miraba con el seño fruncido pero sin dejar de admirar mi cuerpo…

_**Claro! –**_ exclamó Seth de inmediato _**– hermanos, fuera de aquí! –**_ dijo empujándolos a todos.

_**Seth, yo quiero una así para mi fiesta –**_ dijo Paul haciendo un falso puchero.

_**La tendrás hermano, por ahora ésta es de Jake –**_ expresó el chico guiñeando un ojo hacia mi víctima, por que eso sería después de que se fueran, mi víctima… _**- ten cuidado con lo que haces Jake, no me vaya a salir más caro el trabajito de lo que pagué –**_ advirtió Seth entre risas mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Todos salieron del departamento quedando solamente él y yo, ahora que estábamos así afloraban todas las ideas pervertidas que en mi vida hubiera imaginado que estarían en mi mente, comérmelo!, eso quería, comérmelo a besos…

_**Y ahora que harás conmigo? –**_ preguntó Jacob arqueando una ceja, se veía tan sexy!, control Renesmee, control… me dije a mi misma… seguí bailando y terminé de quitarme mi vestido, en lencería y aún con las botas puestas me acerqué a él hasta estar frente a frente, él aún sentado…

_**Tú sólo relájate y disfruta Jaky… -**_ expresé colocando uno de mis dedos en sus carnosos y deliciosos labios… control Renesmee!!!

_**Como pretendes que me relaje si te mueves de esa manera…-**_ espetó tomándome de la cintura.

_**Lo lamento… es mi trabajo –**_ indiqué colocando mis manos sobre las de él y moviéndome lentamente, esperé a seguir el ritmo de la música pero, ya había terminado la canción…

_**Parece que nos quedamos sin baile –**_ dijo Jacob mirando el equipo de sonido…

_**Sí eso parece... –**_ espeté. Me jaló sorpresivamente de las cadenas y caí sentada a horcadas sobre él, mi respiración se aceleró…

_**Aún no sé tu nombre preciosa –**_ expresó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me perdí en su mirada, esos ojos negros como la noche me penetraban de manera inexplicable, aunque yo deseaba ser penetrada por otra cosa…

_**Ren… eh… Amara, mi nombre es Amara –**_ musité.

_**Mmm... Amara –**_ dijo pensativo _**– tu "nombre artístico" supongo –**_ concluyó sin dejar de mirarme.

_**Así es –**_ respondí

_**Pues, Amara, déjame avisarte que, no sé si estaba en tus planes, pero, cuanto cobrarías por el servicio completo? –**_ preguntó mirando directamente mi entrepierna, me estremecí, me estaba pidiendo sexo?. Eso definitivamente no estaba entre mis planes, tener sexo, con él, con ese hombre que me hacía sentir mil sensaciones que jamás en mi vida había experimentado…

_**Sabes?, hoy estoy de buenas, creo que ese "extra" te saldrá gratis –**_ dije pícaramente…

_**Eso es bueno, muy bueno –**_ expresó tocándose la barbilla, tomó mi rostro entre sus ardientes manos y lo acercó al mío uniendo nuestros labios, su beso fue apasionado y yo le correspondí de igual forma, sentí como mi centro se humedecía solamente con el hecho de besarlo, este hombre me volvía loca.

Me ofreció su lengua y yo la recibí gustosa entregándole la mía a cambio, ambas danzaban de manera desesperada pero completamente sincronizada, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y las mías es incrustaron en su cabellos, una de sus manos subió por mi costado y se posó sobre mi nuca, luego bajó lentamente hasta uno de mis pechos y presionó suavemente mi pezón por encima del sostén, jadeé en sus labios y lo sentí sonreír en mi boca, me senté completamente sobre él y sentí su enorme erección justo bajo mi sexo, moví mis caderas sólo un poco justo ahí obteniendo un delicioso gemido de respuesta, me separé un poco y besé la comisura de sus labios, bajé más hasta llegar a su cuello, lo besé, lo lamí con desesperación, mordí suavemente ganándome otro un gemido de mi parte, su mano aún seguía aprisionando mi pezón, la otra bajó lentamente hasta llegar a mi trasero, apretándolo suavemente. Mis manos buscaron la orilla de su camiseta y de manera desesperada se deshicieron de ésta, exploré cada rincón de su torneado pecho con mis manos, acaricié su abdomen y una de mis manos se perdió entre su pantalón, Jacob gruñó y se levantó llevándome con él, caminó hasta la habitación en la que yo había estado me sentó a la orilla de la cama sin dejar de besarme y procedió a quitarse su pantalón.

_**Me permites? –**_ pregunté tomando sus muñecas.

_**Por supuesto –**_ respondió colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Desabroché y bajé su pantalón, su erección palpitaba dentro de su boxer, lo quité lentamente para tener acceso completo a ella, solamente verla me provocó una sensación de vacío en mi interior, quería que estuviera justo ahí, dentro de mí, y justo ahora, pero también quería jugar un rato con él antes de que me penetrara, tomé su erección entre mis manos y comencé a acariciarla, Jacob gimió y yo empecé a mover mis muñecas más rápido, él jadeó y yo lo tomé por las caderas para acercarlo un poco más, con mi mano derecha tomé su rigidez nuevamente y acerqué mi boca lentamente.

_**No tienes que hacerlo –**_ expresó deteniendo mi cabeza.

_**Pero quiero hacerlo –**_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Dejó su mano en mi cabeza y cerró los ojos asintiendo.

Comencé lamiendo un poco, probando solamente, era la primera vez que hacía algo así y temía no hacerlo bien, luego lo metí completamente en mi boca y comencé a chupar como lo haría con una paleta…

_**Amara… -**_ gimió sonoramente, me encantó escucharlo en ese estado, así que aceleré un poco en mi trabajo.

_**Am… -**_ volvió a gemir, no pudo terminar de nombrarme, yo seguí con mi arduo trabajo mientras el acariciaba desesperadamente mi cabello con sus manos, deslizó ambas por mi espalda y desabrochó mi sostén, lo deslizó por mis brazos librándome de él.

_**Me estás volviendo loco –**_ expresó con voz ronca entre gemidos, por dios me encantaba escucharlo hablar así. Levantó mi rostro haciendo que dejada mi trabajo…

_**Suficiente! –**_ exclamó _**– ya no lo soporto, necesito hacerte mía ahora –**_ sus ojos reflejaban la misma lujuria que sentía yo…

_**Y que esperas? –**_ le reté recostándome en la cama, el gruño y me arrancó las bragas de un solo jalón, se colocó sobre mi, su erección estaba justo en mi entrada, gemí sonoramente y el empezó a moverse acariciando mi clítoris con su miembro.

_**Jaky… -**_ volví a gemir _**– Jaky por favor! –**_ rogué

_**Que sucede? –**_ preguntó con voz ronca.

_**Hazlo –**_ expresé entre gemidos.

_**Que cosa? –**_ preguntó pícaramente arqueando una ceja.

_**Hazlo ahora por favor! –**_ rogué

_**Pídemelo! -**_ exigió.

_**Jacob Black quiero que me hagas tuya ahora!!!!! –**_ grité mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

_**Como ordenes mi general –**_ expresó haciendo el típico saludo militar con su mano derecha.

Su miembro entró lentamente en mí y comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente provocándome un orgasmo instantáneo, la necesidad de él era demasiada, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y me penetró exquisitamente mientras callaba mis gritos con sus ardientes besos, rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas para darle mayor felicidad en su trabajo, la sensación era inexplicable, su boca besando mis senos y su miembro penetrándome sin parar eran la combinación perfecta.

Me tomó por la espalda sin sacar su miembro para subirme un poco más en la cama y quedar él completamente acostado, besó mis labios y bajó a mi cuello lentamente sin detener los movimientos de sus caderas, dirigió su boca hacia uno de mis pezones y yo arqueé mi espalda para darle mejor acceso a ellos, moví mis caderas para provocar una sensación mas exquisita, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda al acercarse el próximo orgasmo, por sus movimientos noté que él también estaba pronto a llegar, así que aceleré los movimientos de mis caderas, gemí fuertemente seguida por un sonoro gemido de él, habíamos llegado juntos, una sensación única, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, ese hombre me había hecho sentir cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado poder experimentar, colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo acaricié su cabello. Giró sobre sí mismo acostándose a mi lado con sus ojos cerrados, respiré profundamente y me senté sobre la cama, debía salir de ahí de inmediato, aunque eso era lo que menos quería… busqué mi sostén y me lo coloqué, me levanté de la cama, busqué mis bragas desgarradas y me dirigí hacia la puerta…

_**A donde vas? –**_ preguntó aún agitado.

_**Ya terminé mi trabajo, debo irme**_ – expresé intentado que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible, quería quedarme con él pero eso era imposible, sólo había sido un trabajo, sólo eso.

_**Espera! –**_ dijo exaltado levantándose de la cama _**– no te vayas por favor –**_ musitó tomando mi mano.

_**Debo hacerlo, tengo q volver al club –**_ le dije mirando al suelo, si lo miraba a los ojos todo estaría perdido…

_**Amara, esto puede sonar ridículo o apresurado pero – **_expresó inseguro _**– no lo sé, siento una conexión especial contigo, creo… creo que no podré dejarte ir después de esto. –**_ terminó tomando mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

_**Como puedes decir eso, yo no soy nadie –**_ espeté _**– soy una bailarina, como puedes decirme algo así –**_ dije con lágrimas en los ojos, se merecía algo mejor que una mujer que entretenía a los hombres por dinero.

_**Eso no me importa – **_Expresó negando con la cabeza – _**no me importa en que trabajes o lo que sea que hagas, sólo… sólo no te vayas...**_ – murmuró acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano.

_**De… de acuerdo – **_asentí con una media sonrisa, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un tierno beso…

_**Por cierto, mi nombre real es Renesmee –**_ expresé entre sus labios.

_**Nessie! –**_ espetó inmediatamente causando que riera.

_**Puedes llamarme como quieras Jaky –**_ le dije acariciando su rostro.

_**Personalmente prefiero Jake, Jaky suena algo cursi –**_ dijo haciendo una mueca.

_**Ups!, lo siento, entonces Jake –**_ corregí.

_**Eternamente bella –**_ murmuró mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

_**Que cosa? –**_ pregunté confundida.

_**No lo sabías?, eso significa tu nombre artístico, eternamente bella –**_ explicó _**– te va perfecto –**_ expresó tomándome en brazos y caminando hacia la cama, volvimos a acostarnos abrazados.

_**Feliz Cumpleaños Jake! –**_ le dije.

_**Muchas gracias!, has sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han brindado -**_

_**Se lo debes a Seth –**_ pronuncié.

_**Tendré que buscarle un buen regalo, no tendrás alguna amiga? –**_ preguntó entre risas.

_**Creo que hay dos o tres disponibles… –**_ expresé en un falso tono pensativo mientras me acariciaba el mentón con mis dedos, rió a carcajadas.

_**Bueno linda, por ahora no pensemos en eso, creo que tenemos cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer –**_ murmuró mientras acariciaba mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero…

* * *

*** Amara es un nombre de origen griego, su significado es**_** eternamente bella. **_

_**Bueno chicas!!! espero les haya gustado y no olviden sus reviews ;)  
**_


End file.
